


Im Wasser

by CoffeeFirst



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Schwanensee, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, POV Alternating, Sad, Scuba Diving, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFirst/pseuds/CoffeeFirst
Summary: Wie Boerne den Jungen aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Ihn geschüttelt, ihn gedreht, damit er husten konnte. Stabile Seitenlage. Lauter vorgeschriebene Handgriffe, und trotzdem hatte Thiel es gesehen. Das Verzweifelte in den Bewegungen. Die Sehnsucht, nur durch Berührung zu heilen. Thiel hatte alles gesehen, was seine eigenen Hände in kritischen Situationen schon tausend Mal hatten tun wollen. Bei Boerne. Festhalten. Beruhigen. Wärmen. Und was er seinen Händen jedes einzelne Mal untersagt hatte.Boerne erkennt sich in Kullmann. Und dann erkennt er noch etwas."E"-Rating für das letzte Kapitel. Das Happy End gibt's aber schon im vorletzten, für Alle, die es lieber zahmer mögen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder mal dünnes Eis hier… wahrscheinlich verstehe ich zu wenig von Autismus, um aus der Perspektive von Andreas zu schreiben – andererseits: die Originalfolge schien mir da nicht wesentlich kompetenter. Ich mache mir mal zunutze, dass Andreas bei der Steuerfahndung einer durchaus anspruchsvollen und sozial komplexen Berufstätigkeit nachgehen konnte, bevor er abgesägt und mit Narkotika ruhiggestellt wurde. Daraus schließe ich, dass sein Autismus normalerweise eher leicht ausgeprägt ist.
> 
> Das hier wird T/B. Irgendwann. Wirklich. Auch wenn es sich zuerst nicht so anfühlt. Ich verspreche es Euch. Um Boerne zu zitieren: *nimmt Obstmesser* „Und jetzt … vertrauen Sie mir einfach.“

Es kam ihm so hell vor im Aufenthaltsraum. Seit Tagen kam es ihm viel heller vor als früher. Vor dem Fenster lag der zu dieser Jahreszeit etwa 8 Grad Celsius kalte Aasee. Wieviel Wasser konnte das sein? Andreas hatte plötzlich Lust, es auszurechnen. Komisch. Er hatte ziemlich lange keine Lust mehr gehabt, zu rechnen. Oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun. Früher dagegen, das fiel ihm jetzt wieder ein, hatte er dieses frei schwebende Gefühl beim Kopfrechnen geliebt. Das Gefühl, flexibel auf alles zugreifen zu können, was er wusste. Die Zahlen neu arrangieren zu können, wie auf einem dreidimensionalen Schreibtisch. Als ob man Wolken verschieben konnte. Vor- und hintereinander.

Der See glitzerte an einigen Stellen besonders, das deutete auf Untiefen hin. Er verglich den optischen Eindruck mit den Daten, die er im Kopf hatte. 40,2 Hektar. Zwei Meter maximale Wassertiefe. Das würde …

„Andreas?“

Frau Lina Westendonk. Seine Therapeutin. Sie stand im Durchgang zum Fernsehzimmer. Ihre Augen waren freundlich. Hatte er ihr überhaupt schon einmal richtig in die Augen gesehen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Auch Augenkontakt hatte nicht so gut funktioniert in den letzten Monaten. Schnell richtete er den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Geht’s dir gut heute?“, wollte sie wissen.

Ja, ging es ihm gut? Er war 31 Bahnen geschwommen heute früh. Gestern hatte er 29 geschafft. Das war nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass er bei einer Primzahl aufhörte. Meistens war das die 19 oder die 23 gewesen. Ging es ihm gut? Ja. Er nickte. Erst langsam, wie immer. Aber dann lebhafter. Ja, es ging ihm richtig gut. Es kitzelte in seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund?“, fragte die Therapeutin weiter.

Und Andreas nickte noch einmal. Jetzt erkannte er das Kitzeln wieder. Ein Lächeln breitete sich mit etwa einem halben Millimeter pro Sekunde über die Haut seiner Wangen aus, bis es seine Augen erreichte. Und er wollte sprechen. Das Lächeln wollte ihm den Mund öffnen. Auch das war neu. Er wollte sprechen, und nicht über die Bahnen im Schwimmbad. _Ein besonderer Grund_.

„Verrätst du mir den?“

Er würde platzen, wenn er es nicht sagte. Das ergab natürlich keinen logischen Sinn, aber wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, existierte doch so eine Redensart. _Sonst platze ich._

Frau Westendonk sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Boerne“, sagte er leise.

 

///////////////////

 

Boerne legte auf und verließ das rechtsmedizinische Institut mit federndem Schritt.

Hervorragend.

Er merkte, dass er den Anruf herbeigesehnt hatte in den letzten Tagen. Die Therapeutin hatte bei ihrer Einladung geklungen, als wollte sie ihn während dieses Mittagessens mit einer Wunderheilung überraschen. Die es ja, sozusagen, auch war. Kullmann war das Wunder und Boerne war die Heilung.

Moment, Moment.

So dick musste er ja nun nicht gleich auftragen. Nach außen vielleicht, aber nicht in Gedanken. Ach, egal. Es hatte ihm einfach riesigen Spaß gemacht, sich in die Einrichtung zu schleichen, Kullmanns fatale Sedativa gegen ein Placebo auszutauschen und abzuwarten, was geschah.

Und dann hatte er getrauert.

Jeden Tag. Im Stillen. Weil er nicht dabei sein durfte, um mit anzusehen, wie dieser sanfte junge Mann mit der laser-präzisen Intelligenz Stück für Stück aus seiner Lethargie erwachte, auftauchte, eine schimmernde Figur, die sich aus trübem Wasser hob und die Flügel spreizte.

Aber jetzt würde er doch noch etwas davon sehen. Keine exotischen Fische, kein Tauchurlaub der Welt konnte diese Aussicht übertreffen. Gut, dass er die Buchung schon auf Eis gelegt hatte. Tja, wer gute Kontakte besaß, musste eben nicht gleich stornieren. Vielleicht war ihm ja in ein paar Monaten wieder nach endlosen, azurblauen Weiten. Jetzt war ihm nach Mittagessen mit … Patienten. _Besuchern._ Erstaunlich, wie stark er sich darauf freute.

Er schlug den Mantelkragen hoch und machte sich auf den Weg.

 

 

+++ wird fortgesetzt! +++


	2. Chapter 2

Die Tabletten leuchteten so weiß wie früher, und trotzdem waren es ganz andere. Sie waren irgendwie besser. Andreas sah durch den Deckel in die kleine Plastikbox, die neben seinem Suppenteller lag. Die flache Pille war tiefer gekerbt als früher und die Kapsel etwas kleiner. Ganz eindeutig.

Wie lange genau er schon diese anderen Tabletten bekam, wusste er nicht; niemand hatte etwas gesagt. Ihr Anderssein war ihm erst aufgefallen, als sie schon begonnen hatten, ihre Wirkung zu tun. Und weil seine einzige plastische Erinnerung an die Zeit kurz davor die an Boernes Auftauchen im _Haus Schwanensee_ war, zog er eine Verbindung. Boerne war aufgetaucht, Andreas ging es besser. Heute war er wieder da, und Andreas ging es … sehr gut. Korrelation, Kausalität – vielleicht war das egal. Er spürte Dankbarkeit und legte den Löffel am Rand des Suppentellers ab. Los jetzt.

Er konnte es doch. Er hatte es bei seiner Therapeutin geschafft und er würde es auch bei dem Mann hinkriegen, der ihm heute gegenübersaß. Der dort saß, weil Andreas seinen Namen gesagt hatte.

Die Löffel klapperten in den Suppentellern, und Andreas schüttelte die Tabletten aus der Box in seine linke Handfläche. Sie wogen fast nichts. Sein Blick war schwerer zu heben als sie. Aber auch das schaffte er. Na also. Er war bloß aus der Übung. Man konnte doch jemanden so ansehen, als ob man … ihn grüßte. _Hallo, Boerne._ Er warf sich die Tabletten in den Mund. Man konnte doch jemanden so ansehen, dass man ihm sagte, dass man wusste, dass er … genau, dann zwinkerte man ihm einfach zu. _Ich weiß, Boerne. Danke._ Wie hatte er solche grundlegenden Dinge vergessen können?

Boerne erwiderte seinen Blick nur kurz, aber anscheinend erfreut. Dann sah er wieder auf seinen Teller. Ob Andreas jemals so werden konnte? So sicher und gewandt wie Boerne. Der sich zwischen den Menschen bewegte wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Der Fragen stellte und … einfach redete, wenn es nötig war. Und nur schwieg, weil er es wollte. Nicht, weil er unsicher war. Andreas wünschte sich, wenigstens ein bisschen so sein zu können. Irgendwann mal. Er spülte die Tabletten herunter.

 

//////////////////////////

 

Boerne zwang sich, den Blick auf seinen Teller zu senken. Aber kontrolliert, nicht hektisch. Gute Güte, er hatte Kullmann ja regelrecht angestaunt. War den Bewegungen von dessen Fingern und Lippen gefolgt, denen des Kehlkopfes. Und seine Faszination hatte ihn glatt die Beherrschung seiner Gesichtszüge gekostet. Noch während er versuchte, den Ausdruck wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, konnte er es spüren. Die Wärme.

Kullmanns Zwinkern hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Boerne hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass der junge Mann schon so weit war. Dass er schon wieder so wach sein konnte. Oder dass er es überhaupt jemals sein würde. Als Autist. Offen genug, um ein Gespräch nur mit den Augen zu führen, es sogar unter dem Radar der anderen Anwesenden zu tun. Mit Humor und Ironie im Blick. Das hatte Boerne kalt erwischt.

Kalt stimmte nicht ganz.

In jedem Fall: Nicht gut. Definitiv nicht gut. Boerne aß weiter. Ein Stück Gemüse, einen Löffel Brühe.

Unprofessionell. Ihm war natürlich absolut bewusst, dass er sich selbst in Kullmann sah. Das hätte sogar ein Seelenstümper wie Weimar konstatiert, wenn der nicht gerade als Anstaltschef _beurlaubt_ gewesen wäre. Mordverdacht: auch ein schöner Urlaubsgrund.  

Vielleicht hätte er den Tauchurlaub doch antreten sollen, dachte Boerne. Anscheinend war er überarbeitet. So … anfällig wie er gerade war. Der Blick in die eigene Vergangenheit … Identifikation war eine starke Macht. Autismus hatte ein Spektrum; die Übergänge zwischen menschlichen Eigenarten und Krankheit waren fast immer fließend. Natürlich stand Kullmann vor besonders großen Herausforderungen, aber er, Boerne, hatte Jahre damit zugebracht, seine eigenen, leicht autistischen Züge zu bearbeiten, zu verpacken, umzunutzen. Mit grandiosem Erfolg. Denn inzwischen war Karl-Friedrich Boerne ein eleganter, beredter, wagemutiger … Autist. Er schnaubte leise, und die Oberfläche der klaren Suppe kräuselte sich.

 _Wenn Thiel das wüsste_ , schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Wenn sein Kollege, Nachbar, Lieblings-Streitpartner, Freund … Freund? Naja, jedenfalls, wenn der das alles wüsste. Zum Beispiel, wie Boernes Leichtsinn zustande kam, für den er ihn bei gefährlichen Einsätzen so oft angebrüllt hatte. Das Rezept war ganz einfach: Wenn man Angst hatte vor _Allem_ , wenn _jedes_ unvorhersehbare Ereignis ein Risiko darstellte, den Puls nach oben trieb, dann nivellierten sich die Stufen zwischen den Risiken. Dann war es fast egal, ob einem plötzlich das Auto abgeschleppt wurde oder man vor einem Auftragskiller der chinesischen Mafia stand. Boerne war immer in Lebensgefahr. Sein Herz war immer in Lebensgefahr, und er hatte die Meisterleistung vollbracht, seine Angst in Energie zu wandeln. Was Thiel für überschäumendes Temperament hielt, war das Ergebnis von Alchemie. Ein Wunder. Boerne, das Perpetuum Mobile seiner eigenen Angst. Mit einem smarten Lächeln als Gallionsfigur.

Er führte den Löffel zum Mund. Ein Stück Gemüse. Etwas Brühe. Er pustete, obwohl die Suppe längst nur noch lauwarm war. Seine Aufgabe hier war erledigt. Er würde den letzten Beweis, dass Kullmann gesund war, nicht mehr erbringen müssen. Die Wachheit in dem jungen Gesicht, das Zwinkern hatte ihn bereits erbracht. Deutlich und hinreichend. Also konnte Boerne morgen ausschlafen. Die letzte Finte, die er eigentlich geplant hatte, war obsolet geworden, er musste es einsehen.

Er stahl einen weiteren kurzen Blick auf sein Gegenüber. Auf das bis obenhin zugeknöpfte Polohemd in diesen ausgewaschenen Farben. Bald würde Kullmann in sein eigenes Leben zurückkehren. Was würde er tun? Bei der Steuerfahndung würden sich ihm Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten bieten, jetzt, wo nach den „Bösen“ auch die „Guten“ auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Er könnte komplexere Einsätze planen. Nicht direkt eine Führungsposition übernehmen, aber er könnte lernen, die Kapazitäten anderer Menschen einzuschätzen und Aufgaben an sie zu verteilen. Bestimmt. Mutmaßlich war er um einiges intelligenter als Boerne.

Dass er diesen Gedanken überhaupt zuließ, war ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Betont sorgfältig löffelte Boerne die letzten Tropfen Suppe. So lange er aß, konnte man ihn nicht wegschicken. Niemand durfte ihn auffordern, zu gehen. Das wäre unhöflich. 

 

////////////////////////////////

 

Am Nachmittag glitzerte der See nicht mehr. Die Oberfläche sah aus wie Edelstahl, wie der Boden des Schwimmbeckens. Andreas fühlte sich unruhig. Da war so ein Ziehen zwischen seinem Bauch und seiner Brust. Er versuchte, die Ursache dafür zu finden. Möglichkeit A: Die Suppe war schlecht gewesen. Unwahrscheinlich, sie hatte fast nur aus Wasser und Gemüse bestanden. Möglichkeit B: Eine Nebenwirkung der neuen Tabletten. Plausibel. Man wurde von ihnen wacher, also vielleicht auch unruhiger. Wenn das ab jetzt immer so war, dann würde dieses… _normale Leben_ ziemlich anstrengend sein. Möglichkeit C –

„Wasser.“ Eine dunkle Stimme neben ihm.

Boerne war zu ihm ans Fenster getreten. Ihre zwei blassen Spiegelbilder schwammen auf dem Glas. „Aqua. Quell des Lebens.“

Das klang, als ob er etwas Wichtiges aussprach, und zugleich … etwas Trauriges. Wenn jemand traurig war, dann konnte man versuchen, ihn aufzuheitern, fiel Andreas ein. Mit einem Witz zum Beispiel.

„Dihydrogenmonoxid“, sagte er.

„Ja, das auch.“ Boerne hatte gelacht. Ein bißchen. Naja, beinahe. Das Ziehen in Andreas’ Körper ließ sofort etwas nach. Komisch, wie gut es sich anfühlte, dass der Mann neben ihm den kleinen Chemikerwitz verstanden hatte. Die alternative Bezeichnung, die Wasser wie etwas Gefährliches klingen ließ.

Dann fragte Boerne ihn, wie lange man zu Fuß einmal um die Welt brauchen würde, und Andreas rechnete es für ihn aus. Warum auch nicht. Es war simpel, zumal er Boerne in der Rechnung schnurgerade gehen ließ, auch über Wasser. Mit den Gedanken war er nicht bei den Zahlen. Wasser konnte wirklich sehr gefährlich sein. Es kam auf die Situation an und darauf, wie viel Erfahrung man besaß. Andreas schwamm zwar jeden Morgen, aber der Pool war keine zwei Meter tief, das Wasser klar und hell und immer gleich. Mit Menschen fühlte er sich auch oft wie im Wasser. In einem unruhigen, unberechenbaren Wasser. Er sah zur Seite, zu Boerne in seinem tiefschwarzen Anzug.

 

+++ wird fortgesetzt! +++


	3. Chapter 3

Boerne schlief schlecht. Gegen drei stand er auf und blätterte in seiner Aktenmappe. Kullmanns Mutter hatte ihm das Foto regelrecht aufgenötigt. Natürlich hatte er Thiel nichts von dem Besuch bei ihr gesagt. Irrelevant für den Fall. _Sehen sie? Das war mein Sohn. Holen sie mir den zurück. Das ist alles, was ich will._ Boerne hielt das Bild unter die Nachttischlampe. Kullmann mit Dreitagebart. Mit Basecap. Mit … Locken. Da hatte er gerade erst bei der Steuerfahndung angefangen. Er stand zwar ähnlich steif und linkisch da, wie Boerne es im _Haus Schwanensee_ beobachtet hatte, aber er lächelte breit. Er sah … gut aus. Vielleicht war das dieser neue _Nerd-Look_ , von dem Boernes Friseur dauernd schwärmte. _Geeky-sexy_. Boerne nahm das Bild aus dem Licht. Was für ein Blödsinn. Als ob die Vorzüge eines Mannes nicht stets am besten in einem Maßanzug zur Geltung kämen. Und vor allem durch gute Körperhaltung.

Sein Rücken schmerzte und er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Thiel hatte erzählt, Kullmann und eine andere junge Steuerfahnderin hätten monatelang in verdächtigen Restaurants ein Pärchen gespielt. Damit Kullmann die Kasse und die Bestellungen im Auge behalten und leise vor sich hinrechnen konnte. Aber nach und nach wurden die Hintermänner darauf aufmerksam. Deren Arme reichten weit. Kullmann stieß in den Besprechungen im Finanzamt auf immer mehr Ablehnung. Nach und nach schob man „autistisch“ wieder in die Nähe von „verrückt“. Er blieb trotzdem an den Fällen dran. Die Arbeit zehrte ihn auf.

Boerne ließ das Bild sinken und dachte an die Fotos, die Thiel ihm gezeigt hatte. Das spätere Mordopfer hatte irgendwann angefangen, die Restaurantbesuche Kullmanns mit seiner „Freundin“ zu dokumentieren. Auf diesen Bildern wirkte er schon fast so blass und mager wie in der Anstalt. Er hatte Haare verloren und seine Kleidung schien ihm zunehmend gleichgültig. Aber seine schüchterne Kollegin, die sah ihn auf allen Bildern mit demselben Ausdruck an. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und glänzten.

Sie hat ihn gesehen, dachte Boerne. Sie hat ihn zuerst gesehen. Zuerst? Er wischte sich durchs Gesicht. Seine Gedanken waren anscheinend schon völlig wirr vor Müdigkeit. Und seltsam schmerzhaft. Entschlossen steckte er das Foto weg. Es wäre vernünftig, noch etwas zu schlafen.

Aber er konnte nicht anders: Er holte die Muschel aus dem Wohnzimmer und strich über die schillernde Glätte in der Höhlung. Außen war die Schale unförmig und rau. Er dachte wieder an sein Vorhaben für morgen, das doch jetzt überflüssig war. Der Plan war schön gewesen.

 _Ma perché?,_ hatte der Wirt seines Vertrauens erstaunt gefragt. _Signore Boerne_ solle lieber mal wieder selbst zum Muschelessen kommen, statt sich irgendwelche besonders großen Austernschalen zu reservieren. _Che idea stupida!_

Aber natürlich hatte er ihm den Wunsch erfüllt und die Muschel sogar zweimal abkochen lassen. Boerne war als exzentrischer Gast bekannt. Als exzentrischer Gast mit dem nötigen Kleingeld. Und der Wirt war eben ein ganz normaler Gastronom. Hoffentlich keiner, der allzu viele Steuern hinterzog. Boerne wollte nämlich möglichst noch sein Leben lang bei ihm essen. Am gleichen Tisch. Mit den gleichen Schmeicheleien. Das Restaurant war ein … sicherer Hafen. Ruhiges Wasser.

Jetzt landeten seine Gedanken endgültig wieder bei dem Schwimmbecken im _Haus Schwanensee_ und seinem Plan. Er dachte daran, wie Kullmann dicht über ihm seine Bahnen gezogen hatte. Ohne den Mann in voller Tauchermontur unter sich zu bemerken. Es war als Beweis für Thiel gedacht gewesen. Dafür, dass Kullmann tatsächlich auch die Leiche übersehen haben konnte, die damals – damals? Ja, es kam ihm vor, als sei das alles, der Mordfall, schon lange vorbei – die damals im Pool gelegen hatte.

Bei dem Test hatte Boerne stillgehalten, Hände am Bleigurt, während Kullmann auf ihn zu schwamm. Obwohl dessen Knie seinem Gesicht gefährlich nah kommen würden. Er hielt still und atmete wie ein Streber im Tauchkurs einen perfekten Strom kleiner Bläschen aus. Die Bläschen stiegen hoch zu Kullmanns Gesicht, seinem Hals, seiner schmalen Brust, strichen an seiner Haut entlang, immer weiter Richtung Wasseroberfläche. An ihm vorbei. Vielleicht hatte Kullmann sie gespürt, unbewusst. Ein Kribbeln. Aber er hatte Boerne nicht gesehen.

Und morgen? Was würde er tun?

Er stellte die Muschel auf den Nachttisch und löschte das Licht. Das wusste er doch längst. Sein Wecker war gestellt. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich etwas vorzumachen. Karl-Friedrich Boerne hatte die Contenance verloren.

 

//////////////////////////////////

 

Andreas schlief gut. Er träumte sogar. Wind strich über seine Haut und durch die bewegte, hügelige Landschaft ringsum, durch trockene Gräser und Heidebüschel. Andreas hielt nach Wasser Ausschau, aber es gab keinen See und keinen Fluss weit und breit. Ein wenig enttäuscht war er, aber auch erleichtert. Überall nur fester Erdboden. Hier gefiel es ihm, hier würde er hingehen. Fürs erste. Es war eine Landschaft, die in seiner nahen Zukunft lag. Kein Wasser mehr. Das war zu gefährlich.

 

///////////////////////////////

 

Während sein Herz brach, dachte Boerne an das Geräusch beim Aufbrechen einer Auster.

Er hatte eine Viertelstunde gewartet und geschwitzt. Zumindest das Jackett hätte er ausziehen sollen, so feuchtwarm, wie die Luft im Schwimmbad des Hauses war. Aber im Anzug fühlte er sich nun einmal am sichersten. Jedenfalls vor Angriffen von außen. Gegen etwas, das schon unter der Haut saß, konnte der beste Anzug nichts mehr ausrichten.

Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, was da genau saß. Während Kullmann die kleine Halle betrat, sein Handtuch in zwei nahezu perfekte Quadrate faltete und über das Geländer hängte, unternahm Boerne in seiner gekachelten Nische den verzweifelten Versuch, das herauszufinden. Er war nicht Kullmann. Er kannte ihn kaum. Warum … vermisste er ihn dann so? Und zwar jetzt schon, wo sie nur wenige Meter trennten?

Der junge Mann stieg ins Wasser und schwamm. Nach ein paar kräftigen Zügen bemerkte er die Muschel. Boerne hatte sie so geworfen, dass sie genau in der Mitte der Bahn zu Boden sank.

Das Wasser rann Kullmann von den Schultern. Er stand im Schwimmbecken und hielt die Muschel mit beiden Händen fest. Sein Blick ging sofort zu der einzigen Nische im Raum, in der sich jemand verbergen konnte. Soviel zur Rückkehr seiner geistigen Wachheit.

Boerne verließ seine Deckung, und Andreas, bis zum Bauch im Wasser, kam auf ihn zu, hob die Hände, als ob er ihm die Muschel darbieten wollte. Boernes Gedanken verdampften. Sie verwirbelten sich, schon konnte er nicht mehr klar sehen, Bilder schoben sich in sein Bewusstsein, Wünsche, diffuse Absichten. Er wollte Andreas mitnehmen, ihn irgendwo hinbringen, dort verstecken, vor dem Bösen beschützen, an einem Ort, weit weg, sogar weit weg von dem, was bisher Boernes eigenes Leben gewesen war. Das alles war nichts mehr wert. Andreas sah ihn an, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. _Nimm mich zu dir_ , würde er sagen.

„Ich will nach Hause“, sagte Kullmann.

Boernes Herz brach, der Dampf lichtete sich, und da unten im Schwimmbecken stand ein fremder junger Mann. Wirklich sehr jung sah er aus. Ein Sohn. _Holen sie mir den zurück._ Boerne nickte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Er musste Kullmanns Entlassung ins Rollen bringen. Nein, zuerst musste er den Anzug wechseln. Und allein sein. Das war immer das Beste.

Aber während er nach Hause fuhr, bekam er Angst vor seiner Wohnung. Er bekam Angst vor dem Wohnzimmerspiegel. Bei jedem Vorbeigehen würde er wieder diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen, und es wäre niemand da, der ihm sagen konnte, was er bedeutete.

„Kaffee?“

„Boerne.“ Thiel klang sogar durchs Telefon extrem genervt. „Ich geh jetzt bestimmt nicht mit ihnen Kaffee trinken. Hier brennt die Luft!“

„Ja. Ja, gut. Dann vielleicht … demnächst.“ Er wollte sich verabschieden.

„Äh, Boerne?“ Thiel klang komisch. „Warten sie mal kurz.“ Er hörte, wie der Kommissar ein paar Worte mit jemandem wechselte. Wahrscheinlich Nadeshda. Dann war er wieder dran. „Geht in Ordnung. Aber holen Sie mich mal ab. Mit ihrem Angeberflitzer. Der Kantinenkaffee kommt mir schon zu den Ohren raus.“

Manchmal fragte sich Boerne, ob sein Kollege ihn noch viel besser kannte, als er dachte. Er setzte den Blinker, um Richtung Polizeipräsidium abzubiegen.

 

/////////////////////////////

 

„Sie haben doch noch was.“

War ja klar, dass die offizielle Bestätigung, Kullmann könne nun wirklich, _tatsächlich_ entlassen werden, Thiel nicht vom Hocker riss.

Boerne atmete zweimal durch. So. Würde er es jetzt tun? Sich Thiel anvertrauen. Seinen Rat einholen. Oder eher: Mit seiner Hilfe herausfinden, worin er überhaupt Rat brauchte. Es ging ja nun nicht darum, sein Herz auszuschütten. Gott bewahre. Aber Thiel war wenigstens verschwiegen. Was er von seinen sonstigen Bekannten definitiv nicht behaupten konnte. Und der Kommissar übertünchte sein psychologisches Geschick immer mit dieser … unauffälligen Art. Im Farbenladen würde der Ton _Hamburger Regengrau_ heißen, dachte Boerne. Er räusperte sich.

„Es könnte möglich sein, dass mir der … Fall etwas nahegegangen ist.“

Thiel sagte nichts. Sie liefen am See entlang. Zum Glück weit weg von der Anstalt. Thiel hatte behauptet, er wolle sich die Beine vertreten. Dass man auch besser reden konnte, wenn man so nebeneinander her lief … konnte er ja kaum geplant haben. Ruhig nahm der Kommissar einen Schluck Kaffee. Seine blonden Haare wehten nach vorn und eine Strähne drohte, am Deckel des Bechers hängen zu bleiben. Umständlich schob er sie zurück. Es war schon komisch. Thiel hasste _coffee to go_. Trotz seiner sonstigen Fastfood-Affinität. Boerne wusste das genau und es war eins der Dinge, die er am Anderen insgeheim sehr mochte. Und nun hatte Thiel im Café ohne eine Regung „Zum Mitnehmen, bitte“, gesagt und gleich darauf den einsamsten, oberen Uferweg eingeschlagen. Er konnte jawohl nicht wissen, worüber Boerne reden wollte … aber manchmal war es geradezu beängstigend mit ihm.

„Der junge Mann hat anscheinend Erinnerungen bei mir geweckt. Oder jedenfalls … irgendetwas ausgelöst.“

Thiel hörte ihm zu.

„Und jetzt fällt es mir offenbar schwer … “ Er trank schnell seinerseits einen Schluck. Normalerweise sprach er seine Sätze zu ende, verdammt nochmal.

„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen“, sagte Thiel leise.

Nervös sah Boerne zu ihm, aber Thiel hielt den Blick auf den Kiesweg gerichtet. Ganz … neutral. Wohlan. Flucht nach vorn.

„Ja, ich mochte ihn.“ Was für ein Null-Satz. „Nur hat mich die … Intensität überrascht. Die … Art und Weise.“

Er hörte Thiel neben sich ausatmen. 

 

+++ wird fortgesetzt! +++


	4. Chapter 4

Er hörte Thiel neben sich ausatmen.

Als er wieder zu dem Anderen hinsah, lächelte der ganz leicht vor sich hin. Vielleicht, dachte Boerne, vielleicht warte ich ja nur darauf, dass er es mir erklärt.

Das Lächeln klang noch in Thiels Stimme nach, aber für den einen, kurzen Satz, den er dann sagte, brauchte er ganz schön viel Luft. Als koste er ihn große Anstrengung.

„Da haben sie sich wohl ein bisschen verguckt“, sagte Thiel zum Kiesweg.

Boerne reagierte, ohne nachzudenken.

„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich, Thiel. Wenn ich homosexuelle Neigungen hätte, wäre mir das jawohl in gut fünfzig Lebensjahren mal aufgefallen.“ Hm. Er hatte viel zu schnell gesprochen. Und die Antwort fühlte sich an, als ob ein Drehbuchschreiber sie ihm zugesteckt hatte. _Was ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne typischerweise entgegnen würde, wenn jemand –_

Thiel schwieg.

 _Ein bisschen verguckt_. Das klang nicht besonders schlimm. Es klang außerdem so, als ob Thiel kein Problem … damit hätte, wenn es so wäre. Nein, mehr noch: Es klang, als ob es ihn nicht einmal besonders wunderte.

„Also, Thiel, ich bin wirklich grundsätzlich – “

„Mann, Boerne. Nu’ lassen sie sich doch mal in Ruhe.“ Ungewöhnlich. Sonst sagte Thiel immer, er solle _ihn_ in Ruhe lassen. „Menschen ändern sich. Sogar sie. Lassen sie das Ganze doch erstmal ’n bisschen sacken. Und außerdem fällt Ihnen, werter Herr Professor, beileibe nicht immer … alles auf.“

Der letzte Satz stammte eigentlich aus ihrem Standard-Repertoire. Aber normalerweise sagte Thiel ihn mit ganz anderer Betonung. Schadenfroh. Wenn Boerne bei der Arbeit einen Fehler – wenn ihm eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit unterlaufen war. Jetzt jedoch klang der Satz nicht hämisch, sondern eher melancholisch. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Was meinte Thiel denn jetzt? Was, bitteschön, sollte das sein, das Boerne nicht auffiel?

Er wollte es wissen, aber für den Rest des Weges war aus dem kleinen Hauptkommissar kaum noch ein Wort herauszukriegen.

 

////////////////////////////

 

Dafür sahen sie sich zwei Stunden später schon wieder.

„Erotomanie?!“, hatte Thiel ins Telefon gebrüllt.

„Liebeswahn, ja! Die Betroffene bildet sich ein, von einer anderen Person geliebt zu werden, die davon natürlich nichts weiß.“

Vorsicht, dachte Boerne, als er sich reden hörte. Vorsicht. _Die Übergänge zwischen menschlichen Eigenarten und Krankheit sind fließend._

Er holte Thiel ab und sie rasten zum See. Wahnhafte Eifersucht. Kullmanns Mitpatientin Isa hatten sie einfach nicht auf dem Radar gehabt. Die verträumte, harmlose Dicke, die sich nur für Seifenopern interessierte. Zu interessieren schien. Natürlich ging der Fehler auf das Konto des inkompetenten Anstaltsleiters: Weimar hatte Isa in der Patientenakte völlig unkonkret bloß „leichte Schizophrenie“ bescheinigt. Sehr hilfreich. Boerne fluchte leise. Kullmann sollte entlassen werden. Für Isa hieß das: Er wollte sie verlassen. Das brachte ihn in akute Lebensgefahr.

Eine Minute später entdeckten sie die beiden. In einem Tretboot auf dem See.

 

//////////////////////////

 

Das Wasser war so eisig, dass Boerne einen Moment lang wie gelähmt war. Als er seine Sinne wieder beisammen hatte, tauchte Thiel neben ihm schon unter. Okay. Zwei Meter. Viel tiefer war der Aasee angeblich nirgends. Boerne füllte seine Lungenflügel mit möglichst viel Luft, aber sie steckten in einem engen Eispanzer. Das größte Problem war die Zeit. Man überlebte nicht lange im Wasser bei diesen Temperaturen. Andreas nicht, und Thiel und er auch nicht. Also los. Er tauchte.

Sie konnten die Gewichte von Andreas’ Gürtel lösen. Thiel schwamm zurück zum Tretboot, um Hilfe zu rufen. Boerne zwang sich in Rückenlage und zog den leblosen Mann auf seine Brust. Das eisige Wasser jagte stechende Schmerzen durch seinen Hinterkopf. Trotzdem lehnte er sich weit zurück und begann, mit den Beinen zu schlagen. So wenig Wasserwiderstand bieten wie möglich. In Bewegung bleiben. Der Andere regte sich, half aber nicht mit. Wahrscheinlich hatte Isa ihm eine ordentliche Menge ihrer geklauten Schlafmittel eingeflößt.

„Ich hab’ dich. Alles gut. Ich hab’ dich“, stammelte er Andreas ins Ohr. Ein winziger Raum aus Atemluft entstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern. Der einzig warme Ort weit und breit.

Am Ufer, während die heulende Isa festgenommen wurde und die Sanitäter mit glitzernden Rettungsdecken angerannt kamen, ließ Boerne Andreas schließlich los. Seine Finger waren in der Kälte so versteift, dass sie sich nur schwer von der triefenden Windjacke des jungen Mannes lösten. Sehr schwer. Er nahm die Hände weg und wusste: Näher als in den vergangenen, schrecklichen Minuten würden sie einander niemals kommen. Was für eine Ironie. So war es eben. Und er wusste auch, dass es nicht anders sein konnte.

 

///////////////////////////

 

„Andi? Hier ist jemand für dich.“

Er drehte sich im Bett um. An der Zimmertür stand seine Mutter. Der Rücken tat ihm weh. Die letzte Stunde hatte er still unter der Decke gelegen und war in Gedanken die Escher’schen Treppe auf dem Poster an der Wand seines alten Kinderzimmers auf- und abgestiegen. Er mochte Escher. Früher hatte die Treppe, je nachdem, wie sich Andreas fühlte, nur nach oben oder nur nach unten geführt. Heute tat sie beides gleichzeitig. Komisch. Er setzte sich auf. Das Zittern war weg. Inzwischen war ihm wieder richtig warm.

Seine Mutter lächelte und guckte komisch, sagte aber nichts weiter. Wenn ganz früher Besuch kam, hatte sie Andreas immer genau gesagt, wer da war und was derjenige wollte. Damit er sich ein bisschen vorbereiten konnte. Aber das war lange her. Inzwischen hatte er ein Jahr lang allein gewohnt. Und dann im _Haus Schwanensee_. Seine Mutter wusste vielleicht nicht mehr, was sie früher getan hatte. Die Leute vergaßen immer so viel. Sie vergaßen, was man ihnen gesagt hatte. Was sie einem versprochen hatten. Worüber man schon mit ihnen geredet hatte. Manchmal verletzte ihn das, obwohl man ihm sagte, dass es fast nie böse Absicht war. Andere Menschen konnten sich eben nicht so viel merken.

„Wer?“, fragte er.

„Die Gesa.“ Andreas’ Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Deine Kollegin“, fügte seine Mutter hinzu. Überflüssigerweise.

„Ja. Ich weiß, wer Gesa ist“, sagte er und setzte sich im Bett auf. Warum war Gesa bei ihm zu Hause? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Egal. Okay. Er musste eine Hose anziehen. Und ein Hemd. Schuhe? Nein. Nein. Aber ein gutes Hemd. Er hob den Arm und schirmte sein Blickfeld ab, um sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Mutter schloss leise die Tür und er hörte sie reden. Mit Gesa.

Als sie das letzte Mal zusammen im Restaurant gesessen hatten, Gesa mit ihrem Notizbuch unter dem Tisch und er mit Blick auf die Kasse, da hatte er das Hemd mit den Blockstreifen angehabt. Die Streifen hatten so einen harmonischen Abstand. Das würde er nehmen.

Im Wohnzimmer roch es brenzlig. Alarmiert suchte Andreas’ Blick den Brandherd. Aber seine Mutter hatte bloß Kaffee gemacht. Daran musste er sich erst wieder gewöhnen.

Gesa stand vom Sofa auf. Ihre Haare waren ein paar Millimeter kürzer als damals, sie sahen besser aus, ohne dass er wusste, warum. Vielleicht lockiger.

„Hey“, sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln, blieb aber vor dem Sofa stehen.

Das war das Gute bei Gesa. Nie kam sie so erschreckend schnell auf ihn zu wie andere Leute. Nur einmal hatte sie das gemacht, am Anfang ihrer Zusammenarbeit, bei einem Treffen im Büro. Er war natürlich zurückgewichen. Dann hatte er sich geärgert, dass er ihr nicht rechtzeitig das mit dem _Distanzbedürfnis_ erklärt hatte. Er wusste, dass das seine Verantwortung war. _Das musst du den Leuten sagen, Andreas. Nur dann können Sie es respektieren._ Bloß, bei Gesa hatte er es irgendwie nicht hingekriegt. Aber sie merkte es dann einfach so. Sie war überhaupt nicht dumm. Sogar kaum vergesslich.

Seiner Mutter fiel plötzlich ein, dass sie noch etwas einzukaufen hatte und schnell losmusste. Die vergaß wirklich viel.

Gesa und er saßen einander gegenüber und nach einer Weile stellte Gesa ihre Kaffeetasse weg. Sie hatte immer noch total kleine Hände. Natürlich. Andreas spürte wieder dieses Kitzeln an seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Ich wollte dir erst mal zwei Sachen sagen.“ So strukturiert sprach sie immer. Man konnte ihr viel besser folgen als den meisten Leuten. Jetzt musste er richtig lächeln.

Gesa lächelte zurück.

Lächelte.

Lächelte.

Irgendwann merkte Andreas, wie lange sie sich angesehen hatten. Länger, als er das normalerweise leiden konnte. Gesa legte ihre Hände auf die Knie. Blümchenstoff. Sie besaß drei Blusen und zwei Kleider mit Blümchen. Die Muster waren gekachelt, und er hatte früher bei der Arbeit manchmal gezählt, wie oft sie sich wiederholten. Bis Gesa irgendwann sagte, dass es _komisch_ wirkte, wenn er einer Frau immer so auf den Körper guckte. Sie sagte es freundlich, also schaffte er es, zu fragen, was sie mit _komisch_ meinte. Sie hatte es ihm einfach erklärt, ohne ihm Blickkontakt aufzuzwingen. Aha. Dann war es erledigt und er konnte ihr das mit dem gekachelten Muster erklären. Aber von dem Moment an hatte er manchmal Lust gehabt, sie … absichtlich _komisch_ anzugucken. Tat er natürlich nicht.

„Also. Erstens: Sie stellen dich wieder ein im Finanzamt. Wenn du willst. Der alte Chef ist weg und der neue kommt nicht aus Münster. Damit er keine geschäftlichen Verbindungen in der Stadt hat.“

Das war eine gute Information. Andreas wollte gern wieder arbeiten.

Dann lehnte Gesa sich zurück und trank Kaffee. Andreas glaubte nicht, dass sie die zweite Sache vergessen hatte, also wartete er einfach. Im Garten fehlten zwei Büsche. Dafür stand da jetzt ein Holzzaun. Man sah die Eingangstür des Nachbarhauses.

„Zweitens.“ Gesas Stimme klang plötzlich anders. Als ob sie eigentlich lieber nichts sagen wollte. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Andreas wartete.

„Ich habe mich in eine andere Abteilung versetzen lassen. Weg von der Fahndung.“

Das war keine gute Information. Der Nachbar kam aus seinem Haus, schlug die Eingangstür hinter sich zu und verschwand. Nicht gut. Und es ging noch viel schlechter weiter.

 

 

+++ wird fortgesetzt! +++


	5. Chapter 5

„Ich habe das gemacht, weil ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammenarbeiten möchte, Andreas.“

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand in den Bauch getreten. Andreas sah an sich herunter. Da war nichts. Aber das Gefühl war immer noch da. Und plötzlich kam die ganze Panik wieder, die ihn normalerweise beim Umgang mit Menschen überfiel. Wenn er schnell reagieren sollte. Er musste jetzt irgendwas sagen.

„286 Tage und drei Stunden“, sagte er.

„Was?“

„Wir haben 286 Tage und drei Stunden zusammengearbeitet.“

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen sagte Gesa: „Ich mag dich sehr gerne.“

Das konnte nicht stimmen, wenn sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte. Oder hatte sie das schon wieder vergessen? War sie doch genauso vergesslich und dumm wie andere Leute? Andreas wollte, dass sie wegging. Schnell. Er drehte sich zum Fenster. Aber Gesa redete weiter, als ob sie nicht mehr verstand, was er damit meinte, wenn er sich wegdrehte. Früher hatte sie es gewusst. „Und deshalb wollte ich dich was fragen … “, sagte sie.

„Nein, danke. Nein, danke. Könntest du bitte weggehen?“

„Aber … “

„Könntest du bitte weggehen?“

Er hob den Arm vors Gesicht.

 

////////////////////////

 

Die Tropfen fielen unter ihnen auf den Boden des Treppenhauses.

„Nun denn … ich werde mich umkleiden gehen. Hoffentlich ist dieser Anzug noch zu retten. Und die Schuhe erst“, seufzte Boerne. „Italienisches Leder.“

Thiel seufzte auch. Na klar. Das erste, woran Boerne dachte, nachdem sie beinahe in dem verdammten See den Löffel abgegeben hatten, war natürlich seine makellose Garderobe. Naja. Thiel wollte sich selbst dringend umziehen. Er zitterte vor Kälte, obwohl er immer noch die knisternde Rettungsdecke um die Schultern trug. Draußen hörte er die Kollegen wegfahren, die sie nach Hause gebracht hatten.

„Na denn“, sagte er und kramte nach seinem Schlüssel.

Vielleicht wollte sich Boerne ja auch deswegen so schnell umziehen gehen, damit er innerlich ebenfalls alles … ablegen konnte. Wahrscheinlich bereute er ihr Gespräch am See. Da war er aber nicht der einzige. Oh nein, absolut nicht. Thiel hatte die zwei Stunden danach im Verhörraum praktisch konstant auf seine Verdächtigen eingebrüllt, weil er nicht fassen konnte, was er Boerne da nahegelegt hatte. Oder unterstellt. Was er damit womöglich über sich selbst verraten hatte. Er brüllte herum, und bevor seine Verhörmethoden ernsthaft illegal werden konnten, rief ihn zum Glück Nadeshda ans Telefon. Und dann hatten sie Kullmann retten müssen.

Wie Boerne den Jungen aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Ihn geschüttelt, ihn gedreht, damit er husten konnte. Stabile Seitenlage. Lauter vorgeschriebene Handgriffe. Und trotzdem hatte Thiel es gesehen. Das Verzweifelte in den Bewegungen. Die Sehnsucht, nur durch Berührung zu heilen.

Thiel hatte alles gesehen, was seine eigenen Hände in kritischen Situationen schon tausend Mal hatten tun wollen. Bei Boerne. Festhalten. Beruhigen. Wärmen. Und was er seinen Händen jedes einzelne Mal streng untersagt hatte.

Boerne wandte sich seiner Wohnungstür zu und er tat, spiegelbildlich, dasselbe. Aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

„Nach dem letzten Pauli-Spiel hab’ ich mir aus Hamburg so’n, äh, _Schietwetter_ -Tee mitgebracht. Kräuter. Wennse nachher ’ne Tasse wollen … “

„Danke, Thiel.“ Boerne drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Sie sind mein Superheld.“

Er musste sehr verständnislos geguckt haben. Boerne grinste und nickte zu der Rettungsdecke hinunter, die ihm tatsächlich wie ein goldsilbernes Cape von den Schultern hing. Sehr witzig.

Thiel nahm eine heiße Dusche, dann zog er sich seinen dicksten Kapuzenpulli über und goss den Tee auf. Ein Duft nach Fenchel, Zimt und … Pfeffer stieg aus der Thermoskanne auf. Hmm, gutes Zeug. Wärme in Beuteln. Er trug die Kanne und einen Becher ins Wohnzimmer. Ach, im Fernsehen kam dieser uralte Dokufilm über die Wüsten. Genau das Richtige jetzt. Temperaturmäßig und generell als … Ablenkung. Ganz kurz stand er noch auf und holte einen zweiten Becher aus der Küche. Man wusste ja nie. Falls Boerne doch noch vorbeikam, musste Thiel sich nicht mehr extra hochrappeln. Naja, um die Tür zu öffnen, schon, aber … egal. Er griff nach der Wolldecke und zog sie über seine Beine.

Etwas berührte seine Schulter. Ein leichter Druck. Fest, aber sanft. Liebevoll. Er kroch innerlich in die Berührung hinein. Dann schrak er hoch. Er war doch alleine gewesen! Oder? Und warum war es denn so dunkel?

„Ich bin’s nur, Herr Nachbar.“

Er musste eingenickt sein. Boerne stand neben der Couch und seine Hand lag auf Thiels Schulter. Schnell schob er sie weg. „Mann, Boerne, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen: Sie können nicht einfach dauernd mit ihrem Zweitschlüssel hier – “

„Ich habe selbstredend geklingelt. Mehrmals. Aber der Herr Hauptkommissar schlief wohl den Schlaf der Gerechten.“

„Ja, dann hättense mich vielleicht einfach schlafen lassen sollen?!“

Boernes Züge verdunkelten sich ein wenig. Ach, Mist. Thiel hatte ihn ja eingeladen. Und vielleicht war Boerne hier, um … nochmal über die Sache mit Kullmann zu reden. So unangenehm das werden würde. Thiel versuchte, sich gerade hinzusetzen und machte Platz auf der Couch. „Na, wo sie jetzt eh schon da sind … “

„-ke.“ Der Andere setzte sich. Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Thiel sein _Danke_ mehr erriet als hörte.

Er stellte den Ton des Fernsehers ganz leise – ein bisschen Hintergrundsummen wirkte immer entspannend, obwohl inzwischen keine Wüstendoku mehr lief, sondern eine Nachrichtensendung – und schenkte Tee ein. Ihre Finger streiften aneinander. Boernes waren eiskalt. Thiel sah ihm ins Gesicht. Fahl, dunkle Augenränder. Da war wohl eine Grippe mit Riesenschritten im Anmarsch. Kein Wunder nach ihrem Ausflug ins Eiswasser.

Sie pusteten in die Teebecher und tranken in kleinen Schlucken.

Auf dem Bildschirm stieg ein Aktienkurs.

Boerne seufzte.

Boerne räusperte sich.

Auf dem Bildschirm stieg eine Tageshöchsttemperatur.

Boerne seufzte.

Sie tranken Tee.

„Wussten sie das schon lange?“, fragte Boerne.

Oh. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der erste Satz eine Frage sein würde. Und er hatte zwar eine ungefähre Ahnung, worauf sie sich bezog, aber trotzdem fragte er lieber zurück: „Was?“ Am besten erstmal Zeit gewinnen.

„Über mich“, sagte Boerne. „Dass ich anscheinend … “

Thiel hielt den Atem an. Was würde der Andere sagen? _Dass ich anscheinend Gefühle für einen Mann habe?_ Oder gar: _… schwul bin?_ Würde Boerne das wirklich sagen?

Boerne sagte gar nichts. Und er, Thiel, musste trotzdem auf die Frage antworten. Puh. Hatte er irgendwas gewusst? Sich zusammengereimt? Auf Boerne projiziert?

„Naja. Nee. Waren ja früher nur so Klischees. Ihre schicken Anzüge. Die Oper. Kein … Damenbesuch mehr in drei Jahren.“ Das dauernde Anfassen, das ihn ganz irre gemacht hatte, erwähnte er lieber nicht. Weil das wesentlich mehr über Thiel als über Boerne gesagt hätte. Darüber, was er sich so vermessen wünschte und einbildete.

„Mit viel Damenbesuch können sie nun auch nicht gerade punkten.“ Boerne klang fast beleidigt. „Aber das ist wohl eher eine Frage von Optionen.“ Ein aggressiver Blick auf Thiels rundliche Körpermitte. Autsch.

Er sah den Anderen nur an. Konnte ihm ja schlecht erklären, dass er nicht deshalb so zölibatär lebte, weil er keine Superheldenmaße hatte. Es gab durchaus Frauen, die sich für seine … kompakte Art interessierten. Nein, er lebte so, weil er seit … einer Weile eben spürte, dass sich in seinem Gefühlsleben etwas veränderte. Und in seinem Begehren. Genau genommen, seit er Boerne kennen gelernt hatte. So lächerlich das diesem eleganten Mann gegenüber auch immer sein mochte. War halt so. Punkt.

Ein Ächzen entfuhr ihm. Nur wegen dieser Gefühle hatte er ja die Veränderung beim Anderen überhaupt mitgekriegt. Ha, er war sogar noch so nett gewesen und hatte Boerne auf die richtige Spur gesetzt! _Da haben sie sich wohl ein bisschen verguckt._ Auch wenn diese Spur etwas holprig und schmerzhaft begann. Boerne hatte wohl selbst erkannt, dass er die ersten, wackligen Schritte in sein neues Liebesleben nicht gerade mit einem traumatisierten, zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Autisten gehen sollte. Und er würde darüber hinwegkommen. Bald würde er einen smarten Neurologen oder Physiker kennenlernen, so Ende dreißig, schätzte Thiel, einen, der sich ebenfalls für … gehobene Konversation und Oper interessierte und dessen Anzüge noch ein bisschen knapper saßen als Boernes. Und zwar ohne, dass sie irgendwo einschnitten. Die beiden würden sich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen und nach ein paar Wochen Getuschel wäre alles in bester Ordnung für sie.

Es war wirklich kein Problem, dass Boerne auf Männer stand.

Das Problem war, dass Thiel auf Boerne stand.

Und zwar schon sehr lange. Und sehr vergeblich. Und ab jetzt würde die Vergeblichkeit noch eine ordentliche Ecke bitterer werden. Thiel würde sich noch mehr zusammenreißen müssen als bisher, um zum Beispiel in Boernes Aufdringlichkeit nicht vor lauter Wunschdenken etwas hineinzulesen. Oder in seine Bemerkungen. _Sonst muss ich wieder Hand anlegen. … Und schön Mund abputzen, bevor sie zur Arbeit gehen._ Ha, ha. Wenn Boerne jetzt tatsächlich Interesse an Männern entwickelte, dann wurde Thiels Gefühlsleben langsam ein Fall von _so-knapp-daneben-und-trotzdem-so-was-von-vorbei_.

Boerne sagte gar nichts mehr, sondern sah ihn nur von der Seite an. Oh. War vielleicht er dran mit Reden? Was hatten sie zuletzt gesagt? Irgendwas mit Damenbesuch. Tja, gehobene Konversation. Halt nicht so seins.

„Thiel?“

Er brachte kein Wort heraus, also drehte er den Teebecher in seinen Händen.

„Thiel … Ändert der … Sachverhalt irgendetwas für sie?“

„Nein, Boerne. Der ändert für mich überhaupt nichts.“ Das war ja das Schlimme.

„Dann ist es ja … gut. Oder … ja. Gut. Ich sollte … ich würde jetzt …“

Thiel sah auf. Er hatte Boerne noch nie so stottern hören. Anscheinend war er doch sehr aufgewühlt von dieser … Veränderung.

„Mir geht gerade viel durch den Kopf“, sagte Boerne schließlich und reckte das Kinn. „Ich denke, ich werde mich für heute … zurückziehen.“ Er stellte den Becher auf den Tisch. „Danke. Für den Tee und … naja. Danke einfach.“

 

////////////////////////////////////

 

Andreas verließ das Polizeipräsidium und hielt Ausschau nach seiner Mutter. Die hatte ihn abholen wollen nach seinem Vortrag. Vielleicht musste er das mit dem _Distanzbedürfnis_ auch ihr nochmal erklären. Er kam schon zurecht! Alleine wohnen wollte er auch bald wieder. Aber seine Mutter hatte so heftig geweint, als er durchnässt aus dem Polizeiauto gestiegen war. Durchnässt, aber lebendig. Fast wäre sie ihm stürmisch um den Hals gefallen, aber im letzten Moment hatte sie ihren Schwung zum Glück umgelenkt, auf den ebenso durchnässten Boerne. Es hatte ausgesehen, als ob sie einen großen Schwamm auswringen wollte.

Boerne.

Boerne hatte ihn zweimal gerettet. Vor den falschen Tabletten und aus dem Wasser. Sowas konnte Boerne: jemanden retten. Er wollte das auch können. Wenn er half, Steuerskandale aufzuklären, war das vielleicht so etwas Ähnliches. Aber nicht ganz. Ein Retter, so jemand bekam Respekt von den Leuten. Für den interessierten sich … alle.

Boerne hatte bestimmt sogar eine Freundin.

Ärgerlich zerrte er am Reißverschluss seiner Windjacke. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Seit neulich waren seine Gedanken so unordentlich. Seit –

„Gesa?!“

„Ja. Ähm, hallo.“

Sie stand an der Staßenecke beim Präsidium und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als ob sie fror.

„Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich warte auf dich.“

Sie trug ein Blümchenkleid und eine dünne Jacke. Bestimmt war ihr richtig kalt. Plötzlich spürte er den Impuls, den Arm um sie zu legen. Sie zu retten. Vor der Kälte.

„Warum?“, fragte er stattdessen nur.

Ja, warum? Er hatte sie doch weggeschickt. Sie war bestimmt wütend auf ihn. Und sie mochte ihn sowieso nicht.

„Deine Mutter hat gesagt, ich darf dich abholen, wenn du willst.“ Das war keine Antwort. Aber naja. Naja. „Also, darf ich?“

„Okay.“ Er hatte gar nicht nachgedacht, bevor er das gesagt hatte.

„Magst du mich … einhaken?“, fragte sie.

Das hatten sie ein paar Mal gemacht, auf dem Weg zu den verdächtigen Restaurants. Als Tarnung, wie Gesa ihm erklärt hatte. Jetzt war doch keine Tarnung nötig. Aber bevor er es so richtig merkte, hatte er schon Gesas Arm genommen. Ihm war ein bisschen schwindelig von allem, was in so kurzer Zeit passierte. Zum Glück machte Gesa noch keine Anstalten, loszugehen. So konnte er sich erst wieder etwas konzentrieren. Sie roch gut.

Der Weg führte durch den Park. Irgendwann sah sie ihn von der Seite an und holte tief Luft.

„Neulich wollte ich ja noch etwas sagen.“

„Ja.“

„Ich wollte dir erklären, warum ich nicht mehr in deiner Abteilung arbeiten will.“

„Ja.“ Jetzt schmerzte es wieder im Bauch, aber da konnte er nun nichts machen.

„Und zwar liegt das daran, dass ich dich wirklich gerne mag.“

„Ja.“ Vielleicht sollte er mal etwas Anderes sagen als _ja_ , aber so richtig verstand er immer noch nicht, was sie meinte.

„Wenn man zusammen als Steuerfahnder arbeitet, kann man so tun, als ob man ein Pärchen ist“, sagte Gesa. „Aber man sollte … nicht wirklich ein Pärchen sein. Also, naja, die meisten Leute sagen, man soll Berufliches und Privates trennen. Sonst hat man vielleicht mal Streit, und plötzlich streitet man sich bei der Arbeit weiter. Verstehst du?“

„Ja. Dann ist man ineffizient bei der Arbeit. Das sollte nicht passieren.“

„Genau.“ Gesa lächelte ihn an. „Zum Beispiel.“

„Aber wir sind doch … nicht wirklich ein Pärchen.“

„ … “

„Gesa?“

„Nein. Aber vielleicht … wäre ich das gerne. Also … mit dir ein echtes Pärchen. Nicht unbedingt gleich sofort. Aber ich mag dich eben. Und wie du damals an dem Fall drangeblieben bist, das war toll. Und dann … finde ich auch noch, dass du ziemlich schöne Augen hast.“

Sie guckte zur Seite auf den matschigen Rasen. Andreas blieb stehen, also musste Gesa mit ihm anhalten. Schließlich gingen sie ja eingehakt. Logisch.

„Nein“, sagte er.

„Nein?“ Jetzt sah sie ihn doch an. Sie sah traurig aus. Sehr traurig. Sie ließ seinen Arm los.

„Nein, _du_ hast schöne Augen“, sagte Andreas. „Ich habe blaue Augen. Du hast dunkelgrüne Augen: Das haben nur zwei Prozent der Menschen. Seltenheit im Allgemeinen gleich Schönheit: Du hast schönere Augen als ich.“

Gesa starrte ihn an. Vielleicht dachte sie, dass er log. Es hatte sich auch wirklich merkwürdig angefühlt, ihr das mit den schönen Augen zu sagen.

„Das habe ich im Sommer nachgelesen“, schob er deshalb hinterher. „Du hattest Lasagne bestellt und nicht ganz aufgegessen. Du warst nett zu mir und hast gelacht. Das Restaurant hat 52 Pizzen serviert, aber nur 26 abgerechnet. Es war lange hell. Deine Augen haben geleuchtet. Dunkelgrün. Dann habe ich das zuhause nachgeguckt. Du kannst das überprüfen.“

„Ist gut“, sagte sie. „Mach ich.“ Ihre Stimme klang ganz zittrig.

„Gesa?“

„Hm?“

„Ist dir kalt?“

„ … “

„Wenn dir kalt ist, kann ich dich in den Arm nehmen, dann bekommst du mehr Körperwärme.“ Er richtete seinen Blick dabei auf den Weg vor ihnen. Irgendwie sagte er nicht ganz das, was er meinte. Oder doch. Aber er meinte … mehr als er sagte. Hoffentlich verstand Gesa das. Aber sie war ja nicht dumm.

„Ja“, sagte sie. „Mir ist ziemlich kalt.“

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sich irgendetwas in letzter Zeit so gut angefühlt hätte wie Gesa. Vielleicht lag das auch an den falschen Tabletten, die er bis vor kurzem noch bekommen hatte, aber nicht nur. Nicht nur. Das wusste er einfach.

 

 

+++ wird fortgesetzt! +++


	6. Chapter 6

Es schmerzte, das schon. Aber auf eine Art, als ob einem ein Projektil herausgeschnitten wurde. Aus der Brust, Herz knapp verfehlt, seitlicher Thorax vielleicht. Ein Reißen, das aufhören würde. Aufhören musste, dachte Boerne. Aber noch schmerzte es höllisch.

Dabei lag die Hand der jungen Frau harmlos klein und erstaunlich warm in seiner.

„Ich bin Gesa.“

Er neigte den Kopf. „Professor Boerne.“

Sie lächelte. „Andreas hat von ihnen erzählt. Er bewundert sie ziemlich.“

In diesem Moment kam Kullmann mit seinem Koffer aus dem Haus. Seine letzten Sachen, die er noch in der Anstalt gelassen hatte. Der Taxifahrer öffnete den Kofferraum, ein Windstoß fuhr Boerne in den Kragen.

Dann trat Kullmann auf ihn zu. Entschlossen, als hätte er sich das lange vorgenommen, nahm er Boernes Hand. Der Druck war fest, ihre Hände hatten etwa die gleiche Temperatur.

„Ich möchte mich bei ihnen bedanken für alles.“ Er klang ein bisschen wie einer dieser Straßenzeitungsverkäufer, die ihr Sprüchlein oft geübt hatten. Etwas atemlos auch.

„Keine Ursache.“

„Und ich habe einen Plan mit Frau Lina Westendonk ausgearbeitet.“

„Sie bleiben als Patient bei Ihr?“ Boerne konnte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen.

„Ja“, sagte Kullmann und blickte auf Boernes Krawatte. „Frau Westendonk hatte mit der Manipulation der Medikamente nichts zu tun. Und unsere Übungen für die nächste Zeit beinhalten als mein zentrales Vorhaben, dass ich gerne etwas mutiger werden möchte. Mit Menschen. Ein bisschen so wie sie.“ Das letzte hatte er in einem anderen Tonfall gesagt. Nicht mehr so einstudiert. Und er wurde rot.

Jetzt, dachte Boerne. Tu es einfach. Du hast es dir doch gut überlegt. Es passt perfekt. Thema _Mut_. Da musst du gar nicht mehr viel anmoderieren. Er griff in seine Manteltasche.

Als das Taxi abgefahren war, ging er mit weichen Knien zu Thiel, der am Ufer auf ihn wartete. Wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen er unendlich froh war über die Gesellschaft des Anderen. Das musste er zugeben. Boerne hatte vorhin noch erklären wollen, warum er Thiel gebeten hatte, mitzukommen. Aber der hatte abgewunken und gesagt: „Joa, denn können wir da draußen wieder ’n Kaffee trinken. Wetter soll ja okay werden.“ Und jetzt wartete er mit zwei Bechern auf der Bank am Ufer. _To go_. Hielt ihm einen davon hin.

„Na, was ham’ sie denn da dem Kullmann noch zugesteckt? Karten für ’n Vortrag von ihnen?“

Kein Psychoquatsch à la _Wie geht es ihnen denn jetzt damit_. Boerne war dafür so dankbar, dass er sein smartestes Lächeln auflegte, als er sich neben Thiel setzte. „Der Chef meines Reiseveranstalters ist auch Rotarier. Wie ich. Wir kennen uns aus dem Club und deshalb war es möglich, nicht nur den Zeitpunkt der Reise zu ändern, sondern auch den Namen, auf den sie ausgestellt ist.“ Er vertraute darauf, dass die Kühnheit dieser Erklärung verdecken würde, worum es eigentlich ging.

Anscheinend klappte es. Oder Thiel spielte einfach freundlicherweise mit, denn er brach in heiseres Kichern aus. „Nee! Nee, nee, nee“, lachte er.

„Wird da noch ein vollständiger Satz draus?“ Jetzt waren sie wieder in vertrautem Fahrwasser. Plantschten ein bisschen. Schickten sich fiese, kleine Bugwellen. Die Gischt kribbelte auf Boernes Gesicht und Thiel lachte immer noch.

„Sie haben Kullmann … _ihren_ Taucherurlaub auf die Malediven geschenkt?!“

„Ihm und seiner Freundin. Haben sie was dagegen?“ Er richtete den Blick in die Ferne. Naja. Auf das gegenüberliegende Seeufer.

Thiel wurde schlagartig ernst. „Nein.“ Und nach einem Moment fügt er hinzu: „Ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee. Für alle … Beteiligten.“

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Ich bin nicht mehr … beteiligt.“

Ein tiefer Seufzer. „Boerne. Sie sollen das ma’ sacken lassen. Hab’ ich Ihnen doch neulich schon gesagt.“

Er richtete sich auf. „Nun Thiel, dass _sie_ nicht mit der Geschwindigkeit meiner mentalen Prozesse rechnen, überrascht mich wenig. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern: Ich habe das alles bereits ausreichend … _sacken lassen_.“

Oh ja. Das hatte er. Vergangene Nacht hatte er sich, statt zu schlafen, mental auf den Abschied von Kullmann vorbereitet. Dabei ließ er auch die letzten Gespräche mit Thiel Revue passieren. Und dank seines ausgezeichneten Gedächtnisses gelang es ihm, den Fokus rückblickend von sich selbst weg und auf Thiel zu richten. Auf seine Hände, die den Teebecher gedreht und gedreht hatten. Auf die vielen Bedeutungen, die in seinen scheinbar simpel formulierten Sätzen steckten. Dann war da noch die verdächtig hohe … mentale Geschwindigkeit, mit der Thiel neulich seinen, Boernes, Zustand richtig eingeschätzt hatte. _Ein bisschen verguckt._ Und der Moment, als Thiel sich im Halbschlaf Boernes Hand entgegenstreckt hatte, nur um beim Aufwachen sofort übertrieben vor ihr zurückzuschrecken.

Schließlich war, von der Schlafzimmerdecke aus, eine ganze Erinnerungskaskade ähnlicher Augenblicke über ihn hereingebrochen. Manche dieser Augenblicke waren Wochen her. Manche auch Monate. Und einige lagen mehrere Jahre zurück. _Tja, Herr Professor. Da ist ihnen wohl nicht alles aufgefallen._

„Boerne, du Idiot“, hatte er leise zu der Dunkelheit gesagt und war aufgestanden. Heute hatte er sich Kullmanns Vortrag zu dem Steuerskandal im Polizeipräsidium angehört. Vorsichtshalber war er hinter der Scheibe geblieben. Als er wusste, was zu tun war, hatte er sich umgedreht und war nach Hause gegangen. Langsam. Zu Fuß.

„Wollen wir nach Hause gehen?“

„Joa. Kaffee ist eh kalt. Scheiß Pappbecher“, murmelte Thiel.

Boerne stand auf und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

 

////////////////////////////////////

 

Gesa ließ sich fallen. Sie sank neben dem Felsen in die Tiefe und langsam flossen die Farben ineinander, bis fast nur noch Blau übrigblieb. Wunderschön. Ihre Knie berührten den Sandboden. Diesmal schaffte sie es, nicht umzukippen. Sie ließ etwas Luft aus der Weste und atmete ruhig weiter.

Fff. Zsch. Fff. Zsch.

Andreas kniete ihr gegenüber im Sand. Er kippelte ein bisschen. Im Kreis kämpften noch drei andere Tauchanfänger mit ihrem Gleichgewicht. Gesa kniete als Einzige ganz ruhig. Ein bisschen stolz war sie ja schon. In der Schule war sie nie besonders sportlich gewesen. Aber ihr Gleichgewichtssinn war ziemlich gut.

Der Tauchlehrer rechts von ihr schwebte, _neutral tariert_ , einige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Er blickte jeden in der Runde aufmerksam an. Inzwischen waren alle zur Ruhe gekommen. Da machte er eine ganz langsame Applaus-Geste. Bestanden. Die Schüler  blubberten fröhlich nach links und rechts und schließlich führte der Tauchlehrer seine Zeigefinger ausgestreckt zum Buddy-Symbol zusammen. Andreas schwamm auf Gesa zu und kniete sich ihr gegenüber. Sie legte die Hände auf seine Schultern. Er zuckte nicht zurück. Im Wasser wurden alle Bewegungen langsam und ruhig.

Hinter seinem _Regulator_ strahlte Andreas. Schade, dass er sich den Dreitagebart hatte abrasieren müssen. Der hatte ihm gut gestanden, aber die Stoppeln unter der Nase ließen Wasser in die Taucherbrille eindringen. Naja. Dafür sah er jetzt wieder ein bisschen so aus wie vor ein paar Wochen, als sie zusammengekommen waren.

 

///////////////////////////////

 

Frühling in Münster war immer die beste Jahreszeit. Klar mochte er Hamburger Wetter, das war ihm ja praktisch angeboren, aber so ein frischer, sonniger Tag wie jetzt, dachte Thiel, der hatte doch was.

„Dieser elendige Wind ist weder ihrer noch meiner Frisur zuträglich, wenn ich das so ausdrücken darf“, quengelte Boerne.

„Boah, sie klingen ja total schwul.“

Der Andere blieb mitten auf dem Uferweg stehen.

„Das war ein Witz, Boerne.“

„Ja, und?“ Große, trotzige Schritte mit fliegenden Mantelschößen. „Ich _bin_ schwul. Ich darf so viel über Frisuren reden, wie es mir – “

„Nu ja, behaupten tun sie das immer … “ Thiel grinste.

„Was?“

„Ich hab’ da ja noch nicht viel von gemerkt.“ Er stellte sich hin wie Hans-Guck-in-die-Luft, aber dann schielte er doch zu Boerne hinüber. Dessen Blick war undefinierbar.

„Und das“, setzte er nach und sah betont gelangweilt einer Möwe hinterher, „obwohl ich hier seit Monaten an Dir rumbaggere.“ Jetzt klopfte sein Herz aber ziemlich laut. Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und drehte sich wieder zu Boerne um.

Der sah auf seine Schuhspitzen. Er kniff die Augen im Sonnenlicht ein wenig zusammen, so dass die Fältchen ringsum sich auffächerten wie die Spuren winziger Vögel. Scheue Tiere.

„Ich wollte nichts überstürzen. Dinge erst … sacken lassen und so.“

Thiel hob die Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über Boernes linke Schläfe, wo die Härchen silbrig glänzten. Es fiel nur auf, wenn die Sonne direkt auf sie fiel. „Das weiß ich doch. Das war auch gut so.“ Es stimmte. Aber zugleich war das Leben halt auch … endlich. Es schien sogar immer endlicher zu werden, wenn man die Fünfzig überschritten hatte. Thiel strich über Boernes Schläfe.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Die ganzen scheuen Vögel flatterten um sie herum. Oder jedenfalls durch Thiel hindurch. Und wie. Mannometer.

Zwei Spaziergänger näherten sich. Mann und Frau, Hand in Hand. Kurz, bevor sie Thiel und Boerne erreichten, die immer noch in der Mitte des Wegs standen, lösten sich die beiden Hände voneinander. Die Frau ging rechts an ihnen vorbei, der Mann links. Dann fanden sie wieder zusammen. Thiels Hand lag immer noch an Boernes Schläfe.

Der Andere machte einen ganz kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. Den letzten.

„Hier?“ Jetzt war Thiel doch erstaunt. Boerne propagierte zwar immer die _Flucht nach vorn_ , aber für ihren ersten richtigen Kuss hatte Thiel sich doch immer eine etwas … privatere Umgebung ausgemalt. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er Boerne gerade ganz schön provoziert hatte. Und, dass er Boerne gerade ganz schön schön fand.

„Keine Sorge“, murmelte der, und er klang leicht weggetreten, während er mit der Nase an Thiels Wange entlangfuhr, „Damit, über dich herzufallen, warte ich bis zuhause.“

Es brauchte nur noch eine minimale Drehung ihrer Gesichter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel - für das ich das Rating anheben musste (Naja, "musste"...? Come on, who are we kidding?!). Selbstgestellte Herausforderung: Sehr explizit schreiben, also so, dass man körperliche Vorgänge identifizieren kann, aber ohne fic****, Schw***, Gl*** & Co. Einfach, weil da ja die Meinungen so auseinandergehen und es eine(n) anscheinend immer so abturnt, ganz persönlich als "falsch" empfundene Bezeichnungen zu lesen. Das hier soll ja Freude bereiten. Euch und mir. In jeder Hinsicht.
> 
> Lasst mich wissen, was Ihr denkt!
> 
> Ach, und liebe CornChrunchie, falls Du das liest: Weil mich Dein T/B-Fanvideo zu "Meine Soldaten" von Maxim immer wieder begeistert und inspiriert hat, habe ich ein kleines Zitat versteckt ;-)*
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thiels Mund stand unter Schock, aber er erholte sich schnell und erwiderte die Bewegung des Kusses. Mit viel mehr Entschiedenheit und … Spaß, als er gedacht hätte. Spaß, ja, verdammt. Boerne küssen. Vor aller Welt. Weil es Spaß machte, weil es sich verdammt gut anfühlte. Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte seine Nase. Jetzt bloß nicht niesen und alles versauen. Aber da legte Boerne die Arme um ihn, stellte sich ins Licht und zog ihn an sich. Krass, krass, krass. Dieser andere Körper. Den er so wollte. Mit jeder Zelle. Mit … bestimmten Zellen vielleicht noch etwas mehr als mit anderen. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.

Boerne zog sich zurück. Räusperte sich. „Gehen wir?“ Der heisere, schon völlig zerschlissene Rest Selbstbeherrschung in seiner dunklen Stimme klang extrem sexy. Thiel fühlte Hitze in seinen Unterleib schießen. Oh Gott. Wie sollten sie bitte nach Hause kommen? Zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich so einen langen Mantel wie den von Boerne. Den der jetzt auch wirklich bis untenhin zuknöpfte. Thiel dagegen blieb nur ein entschiedener Schritt zurück, tiefes Durchatmen und ein paar gezielte Gedanken an das überquellende _Wiedervorlage_ -Fach in seinem Büro. Uff. Jetzt könnte es gehen. Gerade so.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////

 

Thiel, der Trottel, musste natürlich mit einem seiner dreckfarbenen Jackenärmel an der Türklinke hängenbleiben. Leider nicht lange genug, seufzte Boerne innerlich, um dieses Ungetüm von Kleidungsstück endlich mal irreparabel zu beschädigen. Er befreite Thiel und drückte die Wohnungstür zu. Darüber würde noch zu sprechen sein. Jedenfalls, wenn sein Sprachzentrum irgendwann gedachte, sich aus seinem - zugegebenermaßen - wohlverdienten Urlaub zurückzumelden. Ob es wohl gerade auf den Malediven …? Aber da küsste Thiel seinen Hals, und er musste den Terminus _Trottel_ einer kritischen Prüfung unterziehen, der … das … Wort keinen Moment standhielt, denn Thiel küsste seinen Hals wie … ein absoluter … wie war das Wort … Experte.

Seine Lippen zupften zuerst sanft an der Haut unter Boernes Kinn, dann glitt er mit der Zunge tiefer, über die Stelle, an der Boerne normalerweise den Rasierer absetzte. Genau dort, wo zarte und raue Haut ineinander übergingen, hinterließ er eine winzige, feuchte Spur. Oh Gott. Die Hitze seiner Zunge. Und dann das Einatmen, das einen kleinen Kälteschock über seinen Hals schickte … mit Schrecken hörte Boerne sich leise wimmern. Wie peinlich.

Er packte Thiels Arme und schob ihn weiter in den Flur. Und dann – wem wollte er etwas vormachen – direkt ins Schlafzimmer. Der kleinere Mann ließ sich so lange folgsam dirigieren, bis sie mit den Schienbeinen gegen das Bett stießen. Da packte Thiel, in einem dieser plötzlichen Ausbrüche von Kraft und Schnelligkeit, die man ihm immer gar nicht zutraute, sein Revers. Mit empörend wenig Respekt für die reine Schurwolle zerrte er an den Ärmeln des Mantels, ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen und ging sofort zu den Hemdknöpfen über. Die Krawatte hatte er vergessen; auf diese Art würde er das Hemd nie aufbekommen. Boerne stand einen Moment nur da, bestürzt von der Dringlichkeit, mit der ihn der Andere berührte.

Thiel bemerkte sein Innehalten und stoppte. „Ich … tut mir leid“, sagte er, zog sich ein Stück zurück, bis nur noch seine Fingerspitzen auf der Brust von Boernes weißem Hemd lagen. „Ich hab’ mir das halt schon echt lange gewünscht.“ Oh Gott. Dieser blonde Thiel, bei dem man jedes Erröten sofort sah. Der wohl gerade nicht wusste, ob er grinsen oder sich schämen sollte und der stattdessen eins dieser unfassbaren Grübchen am Kinn kriegte. Nach einem Moment ließ er seine Stirn gegen die Hemdbrust fallen. Wie ein Aufgeben.

Boerne wollte etwas sagen. Leider ergab eine kurze, formlose Anfrage ans Sprachzentrum, dass da weiterhin nichts zu machen war. Also löste er seine Krawatte und ließ seine Hände dann über Thiels Schultern und zu den Hüften hinunterrutschen. Weiter nach vorn zur Gürtelschnalle. Auch so konnte man reden. _Ja. Ist gut. Ich will das auch. Mehr. Weiter. Bitte._ Und Thiel verstand ihn genau. Seine Finger gesellten sich dazu und öffneten den Gürtel.

Aber dann, während sie einander auszogen, kam es Boerne immer mehr so vor, als ob mit jedem Kleidungsstück auch ein Stück … Schutz von ihm abfiel. Seine jahrelang trainierte Haltung zu den Dingen. Das Darüberstehen. Als Thiels Hände auf seiner Haut lagen, waren sie in Wirklichkeit schon _unter_ seiner Haut. Suchten. Zogen bestimmt ihre Schlüsse. Thiel, der kluge Ermittler, würde alles finden, was er hatte verbergen wollen. Alles, wofür er sich schämte, was unpassend und albern und erbärmlich war. Boernes Atem stockte und er griff nach den Handgelenken des Anderen. _Warte. Bitte warte auf mich._

Eine halbe Minute vielleicht. Thiel machte keine Bewegung, bis Boerne wieder aufgeholt hatte. Dann küsste er ihn. Mit viel Luft, so, als ob er eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung demonstrierte.

Und Thiel hatte anscheinend aufgepasst im Erste-Hilfe-Kurs. Seine Beatmung wirkte Wunder. Plötzlich war es egal, ob irgendwer von ihnen einmal irgendwas hatte verstecken wollen. Dafür kannten sie sich im Grunde sowieso schon viel zu lange. Verstaubtes Gerümpel im Keller. Angst vor zu viel Nähe. Falscher Stolz. Eine Bauchpartie, die nicht den offiziellen Schönheitsnormen entsprach. Ein Wimmern, auf dem der markige Stempel „100 % maskulin“ schlecht haftete. Ein Zittern der Finger. Die eventuelle Meinung irgendwelcher Leute über irgendwas, irgendwann einmal. Berufliches und Privates. Egal, egal, egal.

Jetzt waren sie hier. So nackt und so nah. So nah aneinander und so nah dran. Ihre Küsse wurden nachlässig, nass, hektisch und hilflos. Sie legten einen Schalter nach dem anderen um, hörten keine Warnsignale mehr und griffen blind nach allem, was sie vielleicht retten konnte. Umfassten einander und kapierten, dass der Andere sich nicht gleich wieder wegnehmen würde. Sie berührten sich sanfter und spielerischer, dann schneller und fester und fordernder als zuvor. _Anfassen, jetzt sofort. Da. Und da. So? Nein, so. Hier. Genau. Gut. Besser. Bitte … Oh bitte._ Thiel kam auf Boernes Hand, aber niemand sah es, weil ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Münder aneinandergepresst waren. Boerne kam auf Thiels Bauch, und sie sahen es beide, so weiß wie das Weiße in ihren Augen, so warm wie ihr gemeinsames, lautes Ausatmen.

Ausatmen.

Ausamten.

Einatmen: Der erste, kostbare Sauerstoff danach. In einer neuen Zeitrechnung. Als wären sie lange unter Wasser gewesen. Boerne, angespült an einem warmen, blonden Strand, schlief sofort ein.

Als er aufwachte, saß Thiel neben ihm aufrecht und drehte die Muschel in seinen Händen. Boerne räkelte sich, sog den neuen, diesen … gemeinsamen Geruch durch die Nase und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Schulter an Schulter mit Thiel. So hatten sie oft irgendwo gestanden. Mal waren es kalte Schultern, mal verlässliche, und jetzt waren es eben ihre nackten Schultern, die Haut noch warm von Schlaf und Liebe.

Thiel strich über die Schale der Muschel. „Ich dachte, das Thema Tauchen ist erstmal durch für dich?“ Er sah ihn dabei nicht an.

„Ist es auch“, sagte Boerne. Ja, vielleicht hätte er die Muschel wegräumen sollen. Aber sie war jetzt ein Erinnerungsstück an eine wichtige Zeit. Eines Tages würde er Thiel das erklären. Vorerst konnte er ihn nur küssen. Aber das richtig.

„Der Einzige, mit dem ich tauchen gehen will, bist du“, sagte er. „Und das höchstens in der Wanne. Naja. Vorerst tut es vielleicht auch eine Dusche. Wobei zusammen duschen ja als romantischer Akt maßlos überschätzt wird. Einer verkühlt sich immer die Nieren, und am Ende mangelt es an den grundlegendsten hygienischen ...“

Ah! Sein Sprachzentrum war zurück. Vielleicht sollte er es diesmal nicht gleich wieder in den Burn-Out treiben.

Thiel schien derselben Ansicht und küsste ihn. „Du Frühstück, ich Dusche?“

„Verstanden“, sagte Boerne. „Ohne vermeidbare Nebensätze.“

 

~~~ E N D E ~~~


End file.
